dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steryna Kelios
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Steryna is a very physically strong dragoness, her body all trim muscle beneath her silver scales. She can land nasty blows and cause deep wounds, but she can't take many hits in return, her scales on the thin side compared to many dragons. She's adorned with white-silver rippling markings across her entire body, only fading out along her wings, giving her the illusion of being white with silver spots. Her underside has thick ridged grey chest plates that line her body from the neck to the tail tip. On her snout is a healing wound / near-scar of four deep claw marks from her group mate Nithin after a rather nasty physical brawl. Personality Steryna is a stuck-up snob who is the absolute stereotype of 'hardcore Lunus'. She despises bipeds and refuses to even speak to them if she can manage it, considering them worthless and hopeless, needing dragon rule to do anything meaningful. She references the failure of Mellohndar whenever the Helians bring up their arguments of leading bipeds, claiming it only leads to destruction as their little minds are too incapable of much else. Around other dragons, she only stands them if they are fellow Lunus. Helians may as well be a waste of scale to her and any non-normal dragons (dragons without scales, dragons with fur, etc) are abominations. Though recently she has learned to respect the strength and capability of these dragons, she still questions their validity as a 'dragon'. Beyond that, Steryna likes to be the boss and is very full of herself, making claims of being able to do things she likely cannot possibly do. She has a big head and a big ego that often could do with some trimming. She's solitary and doesn't really enjoy the company or affection of others. Likes & Dislikes +Strength, determination, wit, dragons, lunus -Helians, weakness, indecisiveness, carelessness, laziness, bipeds Strengths & Weaknesses +Physically strong, good with her claws, good strategizer, semi-good leader -Mentally weak, not great with primal, generally abrasive, overall disliked Story Biography As Steryna doesn't speak of it, very little is known about her history. She claims she had parents but they orphaned her as a newborn and thus she never knew them, but also claims to not care. She appears to have grown up rather normally among other hatchlings despite her extremist views, though one may wonder where they come from. Ongoing Story After exiting the trials of New Trismus, Steryna ran into a young hatchling named Aerinla. The shy hatchling seemed fine at first contact and thus Steryna suggested working together to a common goal; flight. Soon after she met others on the same path; Astrynox and Nithin. Together, the four made a pact to work together towards their wings and beyond. Secretly, however, Steryna only wished to work with them as a means to her own ends; she would ascend and abandon them, as once she had her wings she could simply fly away from danger. As the months wore on, however, Steryna found herself growing (reluctantly) attached to these idiots, mostly Astrynox, the only proper lunus of the group. She found herself butting heads with Nithin regularly, as he was a furred dragon with no scales and, thus, an abomination. This came to a head one day when Steryna was discovered talking about him behind his back to his mentor, Selarth. Steryna had said that he is nothing but a furred waste of dragon flesh, an abomination that needed to crawl back where it came from. Nithin, horrified and furious, attacked Steryna. The two brawled until Steryna could barely stand, deep bites into her neck and flank bleeding. She fled into the forest around the clearing after the final hit; her own flame blown back into her face, scorching and cauterizing the deep cuts in her face, dooming her to a scarred complexion. She was found a few days later by Astrynox and Nithin who, after berating her, helped her back to a healer in Chiconis. She was further berated there but was at least healed, though nothing could be done for the ugly cuts on her face. During this time, Aerinla and Astrynox had went out to get food, which Steryna ate only a little of before excusing herself, trying to look tough but clearly miserable and put into her place for once. Nithin followed her and muttered a few apologies which she returned. After this, Steryna has been more quiet, not boasting and talking as much, clearly bothered and frustrated with some internal struggle. Trivia *Steryna was initially going to be a kind Helian ancient due to how cute she looked, but went the entire opposite direction instead. *Steryna is terrified of failure and being shown up. Gallery Stery.png|Hatchling Steryna with her scars Category:Characters